elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Esbern (Skyrim)
Esbern is one of the last remaining Blades - the powerful order of knights and warriors that served as the bodyguards of the Septim Emperors, and were known as the eyes and ears of the Emperors throughout Tamriel. Characteristics After completion of Alduin's Wall, you gain the option to recruit followers under a dialog from Delphine. After recruiting 3, you gain the option to speak to Esbern about hunting Dragons. After completing the first Dragon hunt, you can give Esbern one Dragon Bone and Dragon Scales. In return, he gives you Esbern's Potion. He will also provide Dragonslayer's Blessing. Biography Early life As the last of the Blades, Esbern has been monitoring the ancient prophecies of Tamriel, and had predicted the return of the Dragons under Alduin, the Nordic God of Destruction whose return will lead to the destruction of Nirn. He also has the title of Blades Archivist, and knows a great deal about the nature of the Dragon Threat in Skyrim. He is closely associated with Delphine, another Blade operative. He is being persecuted, and as so is very cautious. Present Esbern is the guide and advisor of the Dovahkiin (Dragonborn); a chosen one had been ordained to fight Alduin and his servants, after the release of Alduin and the dragons back into Tamriel nearly two hundred years after the Oblivion Crisis. Quests *A Cornered Rat *Alduin's Wall *Dragon Research Multiple Followers See the main article Multiple Followers. Esbern is one of the quest characters that can be exploited to follow you throughout Skyrim along with a follower of your choice. Known Bugs Note: Many Esbern related bugs can be fixed by quick saving then quick loading. *For many players, Esbern will be severely glitched. His sound files do not play, which leads to him standing in silence. As a consequence, it is impossible to proceed in the A Cornered Rat quest. Things to try to fix this include: **Navigate to C:\Users\Name\Documents\My Games\Skyrim and delete the files Skyrim.ini and SkyrimPrefs.ini. Upon starting the game, Esbern should start talking normally. Note that this will reset all your game options, such as volume, sensitivity, and gameplay settings to default, so you may wish to write down which settings you used so you can restore them. ** Unpack the Skyrim - Voice Extra.bsa files into the data folder, or download it already unpacked here with instructions inside. **Navigate to'' C:\Users\Name\Documents\My Games\Skyrim'' and open the file Skyrim.ini with notepad. At the very end of the file, add the following text and save the file. Archive sResourceArchiveList=Skyrim - Misc.bsa, Skyrim - Shaders.bsa, Skyrim - Textures.bsa, Skyrim - Interface.bsa, Skyrim - Animations.bsa, Skyrim - Meshes.bsa, Skyrim - Sounds.bsa sResourceArchiveList2=Skyrim - Voices.bsa, Skyrim - VoicesExtra.bsa *Even when he is talking properly, his door will sometimes not open. To fix this, open the console and type setstage MQ202 160 and hit enter. This will open his door and allow you inside. You can also disable the door with the console by clicking it, then typing the command disable. You may need to attack Esbern which will allow you to speak with him. * If accessing his underground home in the Ratway Warrens, the hole through his door allows one attack that will successfully land which is the Shout Unrelenting Force. Upon doing this, you will get 40 bounty added, but if the hole closes, it will come up with: "Last Witness Killed. 40 bounty removed." * If you find that Esbern will not speak with you after he opens the door, or the conversation just does not start, try stepping into Esbern's room so that he is between you and the door, then try speaking to him again. *One bug with Esbern is when you go to hunt dragons after you recruited three follows to the blades he will not converse with you he will just say "do you need something". *Esbern will sometimes randomly go missing. *For some reason, Esbern may attack you out of seemingly nowhere, much like the bug with Hamal. *After combat when all enemies are killed, sometimes your conjured Atronarch will start beating up Esbern. Less frequently, Esbern and your regular follower may also start attacking each other. *Another bug with Esbern, is that he will stay still in the battle pose. How to fix this is by talking to Esbern and choose the wait here option and then enter the next section of the location you're at, he will then follow you again. * Without unpacking Skyrim, It is possible to skip his conversation through normal walkthrough especially in between NPCs speeches or when you're not able to interact with him. For example in the peace council hosted by the Greybeards, by first targeting him in console before you sit down, once his speech stuck, open console and typein "disable", Esbern will disappear and other NPCs will continue their conversations, you should immediately open console again and typein "enable" with Esbern ref code still on. So that Esbern will appear. (note: you can still learn the shout Dragon Call in this way) * Another bug is for the misc quest where you bring him one of each part of a dragon to make a potion, while the game guide says that you will get the "dragon infusion" perk it does not give it to you and leaves the quest to bring him the parts in your journal but you can no longer give him any parts to make another potion. On PC you can get the perk manually through console with the command "player.addperk 000E6DF0". The Quest will still appear in your journal. Behind the Scenes * In Bethesda Softworks' The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Esbern is voiced by the Swedish actor Max von Sydow. He is famed for his acting in movies such as The Seventh Seal, The Exorcist, Minority Report, Flash Gordon, Robin Hood and Shutter Island. In the trailer, Max von Sydow voiced Esbern as the narrator. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ru:Эсберн Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Characters Category:Blades Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Nords Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Blades